A Battle to End all Wars
by Obsidian Sphinx
Summary: What started as a simple task ends up in an epic battle. . . one that will end all wars. YAOI. JinxTouya. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! STOP CALLING ME!  
  
Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, demons and mailmen, I bring you a short, impulsive, but sweet fic I wrote. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Happy Readings!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A Battle to End all Wars  
  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No, I've got it."  
  
"Because if you need help, all you have to do is ask."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Um-hm."  
  
"Seriously, you've but to give the word."  
  
Jin groaned and turned around to face Touya irritably. He placed a hand on his hip and scowled. "Why can't you even trust me to bake a cake? It's not like it's HARD," Jin said indignantly.  
  
The wind master turned his back to his lover and starting walking across the kitchen to a mixing bowl, a carton of eggs in hand. "I can HANDLE baking a cake, Touya."  
  
The ice master watched passively as the later demon traveled. His eyes, sharp as they were, saw the rolling pin on the floor before Jin did. "Jin-- "  
  
"I know what you're going to say, but I'm telling you--" But Jin didn't get a chance to continue, for whatever his sentence would have concluded simply consisted of a yelp as he went crashing to the floor.  
  
Touya watched in amusement at his mate and dismay as the carton of eggs flew up in the air and landed, the lid popping open. He cringed as pieces of cracked eggshell rocketed outward, gooey egg pasting them to things like the wall and the cabinets and refrigerator. He would have to clean that up. He just KNEW he would have to be the one to clean it up.  
  
Touya allowed his attention to go back to his lover, who was sprawled out on the floor in a puddle of cracked eggs and all of their slippery yellow contents. The petite demon bit his lip in an effort to stifle his laughter, for the expression of confusion and embarrassment on his koi's face was just too much. However, he wasn't successful, and he began laughing as he walked over to help Jin out of the situation.  
  
He held out his hand, winking as he said, "You see, this wouldn't have happened if you would have asked me to help you."  
  
Jin scowled and reached for Touya's hand. The moment the two demon's hand were securely entwined, Jin yanked downward, surprising his icy lover. Touya fell right next to Jin, soon sharing the puddle of egg entrails.  
  
"Jin!" He exclaimed as he lifted a thickly dripping hand from the floor.  
  
The wind master grinned madly. "That'll teach ya to be smug." With a devilish look, Jin dipped his hands in the thick substance and attacked Touya's pale cheeks, successfully wiping the goop all over the smaller demon's skin.  
  
Touya growled and scooped up a pile of runny egg yokes, which he then threw at the red head. Jin frowned slightly as the yokes hit their target, the top of his head, and began to drip from his tastefully shaggy bangs.  
  
Retaliation was in order obviously, and so began a battle to end all wars: eggshells littered the floors, yokes dripped from the table and counter, and the cabinets were speckled with stray pieces of shell!  
  
In the middle of all the chaos were two laughing demons, each slick with egg. Gradually, their laughter died down and became mere chuckles. Suddenly, Jin leaned over and touched his lips to Touya's. Touya responded eagerly, opening his mouth to allow Jin entrance. They shared the perfectly crafted, practiced kiss within the bouts of a messy kitchen.  
  
When they separated for some much needed air, Jin grinned a familiar lopsided grin. He pulled Touya into his lap and nuzzled his slippery neck. "Ya know, I change my mind," Jin said.  
  
Touya raised a defined eyebrow. "About what?"  
  
Jin lifted his head, allowing the smaller youkai to turn and face him. "You can help me make a cake ANY time you want," he replied.  
  
-OWARI 


End file.
